these all seeing eyes see only you
by jiit umazawa
Summary: i could tell you, but that would take the fun out of it so just read it and REVIEW!
1. defeat

**okay this is my first fic tell me what you think

* * *

**

The forest rang out with an ear shattering crack and a scream like that of a demon from the lowest bowels of hell.

* * *

There was a large thud as the boy hit a tree. The setting sun's orange rays turned the boy's blond hair into molten gold as he lay motionless against the trunk.

"Foolish brat, did you really think you had the slightest chance of beating me?" his opponent smirked as he walked slowly over to the inert body, "I've already broken all of your limbs, there's no point in trying to resist. You will never-" he leaned his head back as a kunai passed in front of his face, "Ah, it would seem your friends are here, this is going to be interesting."

Sure enough, at that moment Kiba, along with a full grown Akamaru, burst through the trees. "Garouga no jutsu (double wolf fang)!" two cyclones flew towards the man standing over Naruto making him jump back to dodge the attack. Kiba and Akamaru stopped in front of the blond, putting themselves between him and his attacker.

"Naruto-kun are you ok?" he strained to look up, Hinata was standing next to him in a defensive stance.

"You know me, a few broken bones never stopped Uzamaki Naruto, believe it." he said weakly with a small grin. He turned his head when he heard a gasp and soon wished he hadn't. Pain shot through his body and he let out a groan.

Naruto-kun! Sit still, we've got this." He looked over and saw this was true. The person he could barely touch was lying on the ground, Kiba standing over his still body.

"H-how did you…" the strain on his body was too much and he lost consciousness.

* * *

Naruto's eyes snapped open then hurriedly closed._ Man those lights hurt. Wait, lights? What happened to the forest?_ He slowly reopened his eyes. At first it was too bright to do more than just squint, but slowly his eyes adjusted to the light enough to make out shapes, he saw he was in a hospital room with silhouettes of people leaning over him. The closest was staring down at his face with worry in her purple tinged eyes. "Naruto-kun! You… you're awake." Hinata put a hand to his chest to keep him from getting up then snatched it away and blushed when she realized what she had done.

"Hinata… what… how did you beat him?" Naruto mumbled weakly. He tried to get up but Hinata held him down with a gentle hand.

"P-Please N-Naruto-kun… d-don't… y-you're hurt." She looked down at him with pleading eyes.

He lay back down "Alright, but what happened?"

She looked at him, relieved that he was well enough to be curious. Shino started to explain in his usual monotone, "While you were fighting that man, we made a plan. When we saw you get hurt we went in to help. Kiba distracted him while I sent one of my bugs with a deadly venom to attack the man, I find it extraordinary how little attention people pay to insects. We carried you back here after we beat him. That's basically it. That was two days ago." Naruto frowned at the anticlimactic story, he didn't like that he was bested by a bug.

Just then, a nurse walked in, "what are you doing up? With as much medicine we put you on you should be out for at least another day!"

Naruto looked confused. "What are you talking about, I feel fine."

This time it was the nurses turn to look confused, "What are _you_ talking about?! Your arms are broken in three places, your right leg is broken in four, and you left is completely shattered, don't get me started about the rest of you! It's a wonder you survived the trip to the hospital!"

Naruto look startled at this for a second, then quickly hid his expression. "The doctors must have made a mistake. It doesn't feel like anything's broken."

"If you don't believe me I'll show you." She reached out and grabbed his wrist. He didn't even flinch which gave her a shock, even with all the medicine he was on he still should have been in a lot of pain. A look of determination appeared on her face, she performed a complicated series of hand seals. "Skeletal projection jutsu!" a green fog appeared above Naruto quickly took the shape of a human skeleton about a foot above Naruto. As soon as the image was fully formed the nurse gasped out loud getting everyone's full attention. "This isn't right, it should have taken you at least three _months_ to heal this much!"

Naruto didn't seem to understand, "So, if I'm all better can I go?"

* * *

Naruto sighed as he was down the street. He thought he would never get out of that hospital. It had taken him almost four hours to convince them to let him go. Now all he wanted to do was get some ramen and go to bed. He walked into the Ichiraku noodle shop, said hello to Ayame and her father, and ordered his usual of everything on the menu.

He was halfway through his eighth bowel when he felt someone sit down beside him. He stopped eating and looked up to see who it was, "Oh, hey Sakura. What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you. I heard what happened at the hospital today, I came to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine. I just can't get over how easy that guy beat me." He looked into the swirling mass of noodles that sat before him. "Even with all the training I've been through I couldn't even touch him. If it weren't for Shino we'd probably all be-"

"Don't think about that Naruto." She cut him off, "What matters is you're okay."

Hearing this he put on that goofy grin that only he could pull off, "you know Sakura, if I didn't know better I'd say you-"

"Naruto," she cut him off again, "we're having a moment, don't ruin it."

He just started laughing, he stopped actually hitting on Sakura long ago, he just enjoyed annoying her. He finished his meal and brought out his gama-chan to pay. He said good bye to Sakura and the Ichiraku family and headed home.

* * *

Naruto stared up at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep, he kept thinking about that fight. _What's wrong with me I couldn't even touch him._ He got out of bed and got dressed in his usual orange and black. "Maybe a walk will help me clear my mind."

It was a cool cloudless night. The moon was nearly full, giving off silver light that brightened up the darkness of night. Naruto sighed as he looked up into the dark blue infinity of the sky. He decided to turn away from the lights of the city and turned down a path that lead into the woods to better enjoy the night sky.

He walked silently through the forest trying to think the fight over. It had all happened so fast, they were on their way back from a simple mission to secure a trade agreement with a local village. Naruto got overly excited about coming home and dashed ahead. Kiba Hinata and Shino were used to these sudden outbursts so they just let him go on not giving it a second thought.

flashback

At first Naruto didn't know what hit him. He was running along to get back to the village when all of a sudden a man appeared in front of him and punched him in the stomach knocking him through the air before landing and skidding several feet along the ground. From that point on it was all a blur. He remembered fighting as hard as he could and being unable to get in a good hit, and then a searing pain in his arms and legs, blacking out momentarily and waking to find Hinata standing over him protectively before he lost consciousness again.

end flahback

Naruto was brought out of his memories when he heard a sound.

_splash_

_

* * *

_

**yay! first chapter complete! now review and tell me what you think. be brutal I can handle it. tell me what to do to be better or it will never get any better. five reviews or you dont get to see what happens next!!**

**oh and if you can tell me where my name is from I'll mention you in the next chapter!**


	2. I like him

**Ok this chapter was really annoying to write. People kept interrupting me so I had to do most of it in short fifteen minute bursts (insert joke here). Anyway just in case anyone was wandering, this fic is based about 2 years after the time skip, Naruto and friends are sixteen and Lee, Neji, and Tenten are seventeen. And yes this will be naruhina mostly along with some other implied pairings.**

**Oh I forgot last time, I don't own Naruto. If I did, well let's just say not as many young kids would watch it…**

**On with chapter 2!!!!

* * *

**

Naruto was brought out of his memories when he heard a sound

splash

Naruto jerked back to reality. He hadn't noticed how far he had walked into the woods while he was recalling the day. He looked around to find that he was near the place he and that perverted sensei of his trained before the chunin exams. _Who would be swimming at this time?_ He crept in the direction of the sound, through the underbrush and the bushes. He came out of the woods and heard the sound of a waterfall. He realized he was in the clearing that Jiraiya from behind the bushes for his research.

The moon came out from behind a cloud showering the night with silver light. As the light hit the waterfall it turned into a cascade of diamonds falling into the water. Naruto's mouth dropped open as he took in the scene. It was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Suddenly a flash of movement caught his eye, he turned to look and he realized that he had been wrong. The waterfall was nothing compared to this. There, right in front of him was what could only be described as breath taking.

In the middle of the large stream, surrounded by a vortex of swirling water, was a goddess, there was no other word for it. With all of her grace and elegance she couldn't be anything else. Her body was perfect, glowing in the moonlight. He couldn't see her face but he was sure it was perfect as well. She spun on top of the water, streaming her long dark hair behind her. The water droplets like tiny jewels flying all around her.

Naruto couldn't help but stare in awe at the sight before him. _It's her! The girl from before, when we went to look for the bug thingy to track Sasuke! _Unknowingly he took a step forward, and then another. He had just reached the waters edge when he slipped and fell. He hit the water with a splash and when he got up the girl was gone.

* * *

Hinata was walking down the sunlit street. She was headed to Naruto's favorite place, the Ichiraku noodle shop. _I'm going to tell him, today is the day. I'm going to tell him I care for him, as more than just a friend!_ She told herself this today, just like every other day. And just like every other day, when she finally found her not so secret crush she hid in the first possible place, which happened to be the wall of the shop.

There he was, Naruto, sitting where anyone who knew him could tell you where he was. He, surprisingly, was not eating ramen right now. He was sitting on his stool next to a stack of bowls piled nearly to the top of his head talking loudly to her teammate, Kiba.

"-was beautiful! It was the girl from before, believe it! She was dancing on top of the stream with water swirling all around her. It was amazing!"

_What? It was Naruto-kun that saw me last night? Wait, did he say I was amazing?_ From her hiding place, Hinata's cheeks turned a deep scarlet. Her long time crush had just said she was amazing, she had even heard him say beautiful. She turned a darker shade of red and felt like she was going to faint. She shook her head to fight off the feeling, causing her long blue-black hair to whip around violently.

"Yeah, sure Naruto, are you sure you weren't just dreaming about it again?" Kiba said in a disbelieving tone.

"No! I know it wasn't a dream!" he almost shouted. "It was so pretty…" He stared off into space, remembering the night before.

"Sure Naruto, I believe you. I'm just saying that if she's real how come you're the only one who sees her?"

"Well… it was real late, most people were probably asleep." Naruto said, actually thinking logically for once.

"Yeah, ok Naruto, just try not to eat so much ramen before bed" and with that Kiba walked off.

"Arrg! That stupid dog-face! I know what I saw. It wasn't a dream… at least I don't think it was." He turned back to the counter and yelled to the back. "Hey old man, another bowl of ramen please."

Teuchi, the cook, came out from the back carrying a large steaming bowl of Naruto's favorite food. "I don't know what we'd without you, Naruto. If it weren't for you we would have gone out of business long ago." He smiled as he watched Naruto wolf down the noodles.

Meanwhile, Hinata was still behind the wall, spying on- er, admiring Naruto. She was so focused on the object of her affection that she didn't noticed Kiba had come up behind her.

"Go talk to him. I know you want to." He said, startling her. She let out a squeak of surprise as he pushed her forward, causing her to stumble out into the open near Naruto.

"Huh?" Naruto looked surprised at her sudden appearance. "Oh, hey Hinata."

_Just talk to him. Just say 'hi Naruto' you can do that._ Hinata looked at him, his spiky yellow hair spilling over his headband, a giant grin taking up most of his handsome face, and those eyes, those deep blue pools that seemed to smile at her whenever she looked into them. She blushed at her thoughts and started to look for something that would keep her mind off of his eyes. She ended up looking at the ground a few inches in front of her feet, touching her forefingers together.

Naruto watched all of this with a look of confusion on his face. He didn't understand why the Hyuga heiress acted so weird all the time. He couldn't see that she only did this around him.

"H-h-hi N-Naruto-kun," she finally said, stuttering madly. She had overcome all of her habits long ago. She could now hold a conversation without stuttering a single time or looking at the ground or tapping her fingers together, but when she saw Naruto those years of hard work and boosting her confidence seemed to be erased.

"Oi, Hinata, are you ok? Your face is all red do you have a fever or something." He made to put his hand on her forehead but she stepped back from his touch.

"I-I'm f-f-fine N-Naruto-kun, I–I just g-got through tr-training." This was true, except maybe the just part.

"Ok, if you say so." Naruto said dropping the matter.

_Now what do I do? I can't just walk away, that would be weird. _She sat about two seats away from Naruto and ordered a bowl of chicken ramen. As she waited for her food she kept stealing glances at the blond sitting not far away from her and then quickly turned pink and stared down at the counter.

Ayame watched all of this with much interest. it was obvious that the girl liked him. She wandered if Naruto knew, sure he was loud and obnoxious most of the time, but even he couldn't be that dumb. Maybe he just doesn't like her. No, he was so friendly to her, but then why was he ignoring her?

Just then, Naruto got up and put some money on the counter, "see ya, Hinata,"

"Uh- um b-bye N-Naruto-kun." Hinata said to his back as he walked out of the store.

When he was out of sight, Hinata loosened up a lot. Ayame waited a wile until she was sure he was gone before sending a sly look at Hinata. "You like him, don't you." Hinata let out a small 'eep' of surprise. It was more of a statement than a question.

Hinata sighed, was she so transparent that someone she had just met could read her like a book. Her whole face turned bright red "Yes I-I do, I like him a lot."

* * *

**And cut! Ok I can't think of anything to write as a summery it is late and it's hard to think straight.**

**Tell me what you thought about this chapter, and anything I can do to improve. I need 10 reviews this time or I won't start writing the next chapter. It's up to you when the next one comes out! Mwahahahaha!**

**I'm still waiting on someone to figure out where my name is from. I'll give you a hint, it's not from any anime or manga I know of.**


	3. I'm still a what!

**ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRG! Stupid ADD! Every time I try to write this stupid story I get distracted by something on TV, or get online to see if the new Naruto episode or manga chapter has come out. I'm very sorry for making you wait, I hope it was worth it.**

**And I know Naruto wouldn't usually ignore Hinata when she was right in front of him, but there is a good reason, I promise, maybe, when I think of one.**

**For this chapter you must remember that Hinata is much more confident, she is only shy around Naruto.**

**Disclaimer: Yes I own it, that's why I'm writing fan fictions. (I don't own Naruto)**

Narration

"Speech"

_Thought_

**Author's notes**

**Chapter 3!!!!! Enjoy!!!**

_Why does he do this to me? I know I've improved a lot since the academy but, whenever I actually try to overcome my fear and face him I freeze up and It's like I can't move._ Hinata was lying on her bed, staring up at her ceiling. She had taken off her jacket and hung it on her bedpost, now she was in a loose black shirt and her sweat pants._ I don't have a problem with anyone else, so why is it just him? _Even with all of her new confidence and strength she still couldn't do what she had wanted to do since the first chunin exams.

_Naruto…_

He inspired her, made her want to better herself. At first it was just to get him to notice her. That was still true but now she also did it for herself, so she could protect those precious to her. So she could protect him and prove her worth, to her clan, her father, and most of all to herself. _Ok, I can do this! I'm gonna tell him tomorrow!_

She was brought out of her thoughts by her father's voice, "Hinata, get down here now,"

"Coming father." She said in response, she wondered what she had done to bring dishonor to the clan this time.

* * *

**Bet ya can't guess where Naruto is. **

Naruto was **(of course)** sitting in his favorite stool at the Ichiraku noodle shop with a stack of bowls piled up beside him.

Jiraiya ducked under the flaps of the opening and sat next to Naruto. "The Akatsuki are on the move again, it won't be long 'till they attack."

Naruto stopped eating and nodded, "I'm not gonna run. I'm not leaving this village without a fight." He said in a serious voice.

The white haired sage got up and motioned for his student to do the same. "Then we better prepare."

* * *

A brown haired boy ran up to Naruto as he and Jiraiya left the ramen bar. As the boy got closer he tried to get the blonde's attention, but to no avail. Finally, he got fed up and ran in front of the orange clad ninja and his perverted sensei.

"Hey boss, look!" Konohamaru smiled from ear to ear.

"Look at what?" the blonde asked, oblivious to the reason the younger boy was so cheerful.

"I PASSED!" the young ninja shouted, pointing to his forehead where a shiny new leaf headband rested. "I'm the same as you now!"

Naruto grinned that grin that only he could pull off. "Congratulations on becoming a ninja, but you're going to hafta train for a long time before you're the same as me."

Konohamaru had a confused look on his face, "What are you talking about, boss? We're both the same rank." Naruto's right eye twitched, Jiraiya fell to the ground in a fit of laughter. It was true, Naruto had never gotten around to retaking the chunin exams. He was just too busy trying to bring Sasuke back and fight the Akatsuki. He had accomplished the first goal, and there was nothing to do about the second goal except wait for an attack. He made up his mind, we wouldn't be a genin for much longer.

"Hey, ero-sennin, I'm gonna go talk with granny, I'll see you in a while." And with that he was gone in a puff of smoke.

* * *

Tsunade is a great ninja, She has to be to be one of the three sennin. She used her astounding power mostly for good, healing the sick and righting wrongs… mostly. Right now however, her techniques were being used for a not so benevolent purpose, Slacking.

She was sitting at her desk with a large bottle of sake in her hands. Leaning back in her chair watching her clone working diligently she smiled to herself. _Man, I love ninjutsu!_

Suddenly the door burst open, revealing a very agitated Naruto. "Hey, granny! I'm entering the next chunin exams so sign me up! Believe it!"

Tsunade let out a loud sigh, she wondered when he would figure it out. "Naruto calm down. You can't take the chunin exams alone. You need a team of three."

As if a switch was flipped, Naruto's outbursts stopped. Then a grin came to his face, "well if I need three…" He held his hands up in a seal. "Kage bushin no jutsu!" suddenly two more Narutos appeared in her office.

"No Naruto, that is not necessary." She sounded irritated, so Naruto dispelled the clones with a poof. "I'll just put you on the team whose other member already graduated." Naruto agreed with this, grudgingly, and set out to meet his temporary team.

* * *

Walking down the street, trying to ignore the stares and mutterings, Naruto was passing through the market place heading for the training grounds. He wasn't really paying attention to where he was going so it's not a big surprise that he soon bumped into someone knocking them both to the ground.

He panicked at the sudden sensation of falling sticking his arms out to catch himself, unfortunately this caused them both to land in a very compromising position. When he regained his senses he looked up to see the white eyed girl he was laying on. He realized the situation they were in and quickly got up sputtering apologies.

When she realized that he had been lying on top of her, Hinata's face turned so red that it look like she was an over-ripe tomato. She was a little sad when it was over. _Naruto-kun was on top of me! He was so close to me, I could feel his heartbeat._ She could feel more and more blood rush to her face. She felt a small trickle run down her nose and saw Naruto's eyes widen in shock.

* * *

"Hinata! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it, it was an accident and now you're bleeding because of me! ImsorryImsorryImsorryImsorryImsorryImsorryImsorryImsorry!" He said all this in one breath and tried to wipe the blood of her porcelain skin.

Hinata froze as the hyperactive ninja started to freak out over the little drops of blood coming out of her nose. Hinata could once again feel the blush come to her cheeks causing more blood to flow out, she slowly felt her grip on consciousness slipping, _Naruto-kun is touching my face!_ Was her last waking thought before she fainted.

Naruto froze as the small girl went limp in his arms _oh no, I killed her! I got to get her to a hospital! _He picked up the petite body bridal style and rushed to the nearest hospital, completely forgetting about meeting his new teammates.**(hehehe)

* * *

**

**End chapter three!**

**Again sorry for the long wait, but the combination of writers block a short attention span and a million things to do can be detrimental to any writer. **

**Thanks to all my fans for the nice reviews, I really appreciate that people like my writing. I know you'll like what I have planned for the chunin exams especially the second one. Any way you will find out about that soon enough. **

**Oh and I probably wont be able to update very soon, spring break is coming up and I'm leavin' town!**

**And I wont even update at all if I don't get a review from every person who has this story on their alert list (trust me, I know who you are)**

** V click the button you know you want to.**


	4. meetings

**Yeah sorry about the wait but I just couldn't sit down and write this story. I kept on sitting down to write it and saying "oh wait let me check if there are any new stories up first" or something like that so, yeah, sorry about that. On with the story!!!!

* * *

**

Tsunade has survived much through her many years as a ninja, threats, torture, and those damnably persistent debt collectors, yet at this moment she was starting to crack from the relentless barrage of worried questions from the number one knuckle head of Konoha.

"Yes, yes, Naruto, she's going to be just fine." The mednin was starting to lose patience with the young boy.

"Are you sure baa-"

"YES I'M SURE AND IF YOU FINISH THAT SENTENCE, SO HELP ME, I'LL PUNCH YOU THROUGH THAT WALL!" She yelled, cutting him off.

After a few seconds of uncomfortable silence a some stares from the people who had heard the commotion, she sighed, "Anyway weren't you supposed to go and meet your new teammates?"

As the realization visibly dawned on him, his face went through many different expressions; first confusion **(of course),** next understanding, and finally panic. At panic he leapt up to his feet and started running to the nearest door. "Thanks baa-chan, I completely forgot, tell me when she wakes up!" he opened the door and ran outside, leaving her alone with the unconscious kunoichi.

Tsunade smirked when she heard a crash outside, "if it wasn't for that baa-chan comment I would have reminded him that we're on the third floor."

* * *

Naruto was not having a good day, first he heared that the Akatsuki was still after him, and then he found out that he was still a genin, then he almost killed one of his friends, after that he got yelled at by the Hokage, realized that he was late for his first meeting with his new team **(way to make a good first impression),** and then he fell off a third floor balcony. Yep, that pretty much qualifies as a bad day. The only bright side was he couldn't see how this day could get much worse **(no you fool, you'll doom us all). **

"UZAMAKI!!! What did you do to my cousin!?!" Naruto stopped dead in his tracks and turned pale, then thought better of standing still and took off in the opposite direction of the voice.

* * *

Run, run, run, that was all he could do, the sound of his pursuers footsteps still behind him. Usually running was only half of his escape plan, the other half was hiding. The hiding wasn't working out so well **(stupid byakugan).** So he just kept running around the village. Until two strangers refused to get out of his way.

"Hey, are you the idiot?" said the one on the left, a teenage boy with half closed eyes. He was about as tall as Naruto, wearing black and red, His blond-brown hair falling sloppily over most of his face.

"What did you call me?" Naruto was furious with the boy's blatant disrespect, "do you know who I am?! I'm going to be the next Hokage!! Believe it!!"

"Yep that's him," the girl spoke up now, she was fairly small, around the same age as her friend, with short brown hair and dark green eyes, she had on classic ninja garb, a loose green shirt, shorts and a blue headband tied around her arm. "Wearing bright orange, talking about becoming Hokage, shouting out 'believe it', that description was pretty good, we didn't find him at the ramen shop though."

"Uzamaki! I knew you couldn't run forever!" Neji had caught up to him by now and was getting closer every second.

"Listen, could we discuss this somewhere else? I'm kind of running from this psycho right now." The boy to his left just smirked and stepped around Naruto to face the charging Hyuga.

He just stood there between Naruto and Neji with his hands by his side, letting the genius of the cadet branch close the distance. He stopped when it became obvious that the boy wouldn't move.

"Get out of the way boy, you have nothing to do with this." Neji said with a glare.

The smirk on the boy's half hidden face grew. "So, you don't want to fight me? Well thank you for the respect, but it's not needed." Neji raised an eyebrow in question. "I'm honored that you would rather fight someone you've already lost to than me." Neji's glare became more intense as he heard this and Naruto almost burst out laughing.

"Listen here, you don't know what you're starting so I suggest you stop now before I get angry." Neji said through gritted teeth.

"I thought a ninja never lost his cool no matter the situation." Neji's anger clearly showed on his face while Naruto was still trying to contain his laughter. "I mean I can understand your position, two people from this village that you thought you could beat, that would be hard to explain to everyone else who thought you were unbeatable. I get it now you're afraid of losing." Neji was seething in anger. He clenched his fists visibly trying to calm down. "If that's the case then I'm going back to the training grounds to find someone who's not a coward" He put his hands in his pockets and turned to walk away.

"THAT'S IT" Neji yelled in a very un-Neji-like manner and rushed at the black clad boy. He didn't even turn around, but when Neji extended his arm to attack with a deadly wave of chakra it was over in a flash. The young boy stepped to the side and Neji's hand hit open air, the brown haired ninja, still not facing his opponent, then grabbed Neji's wrist and pulled him forward, throwing him off balance and into the ground. **(NOT, I repeat ****NOT**** a super powered OC, just keep reading and you will find out next chapter!)**

"Come on, lets go before he wakes up." The strange boy said in a calm voice and began walking to the training grounds, his eyes still half shut.

_Who the heck is this guy_ Naruto thought before he followed, wanting to find out more about this stranger, and any new techniques he could learn.

* * *

Once they reached the training field, both of the strangers stopped and turned to look at Naruto, evidently giving him the first chance to talk.

"Ok since seem you know so much about me why don't you tell me who you are?" Naruto suddenly burst out, pointing a finger accusingly at the two.

The yet to be identified boy slapped his face and glared at Naruto through his fingers. Naruto wondered why until…

"Wellyouseewecomefromthevillageandwejustgraduatedfromtheacadamyayearagoandwetookthechuninexams-boyweretheytough-thenkinhesouroldteammategraduatedbutwedidntsowecouldnttaketheexamswithhimthistimesowehadto-" the young girl started talking non-stop until her fellow shinobi covered her mouth with his hand from behind. "Sorry about that, she can get really-uck! -stop licking my hand, that's disgusting!!!" the boy snatched his hand away.

"Well don't put your hand over my mouth anymore!" the girl said in a mock serious tone. Naruto just stared at them with a scared look and waited for them to finish…

But after about five minutes of bickering back and forth he couldn't take anymore, "Uh, hi, remember me? I still have no idea who either of you are." He said making them both turn and stare at him like he just appeared out of nowhere.

"Oh yeaaaah." The girl said with a dumb grin on her face. "Well, as I was trying to say before I was so rudely interrupted-"

"We're your knew teammates," he cut her off. "Hey! I was going to say that!" she said angrily "The loudmouth over there," "Hey!!" "Is Kaida Ishi, but we just call her Stoner**(1)**, and I'm Yasuo Mokushi, I don't care what you call me." This was all said with a sigh as if he felt that all this was unnecessary.

"Well, as you already seem to know, I'm Naruto Uzamaki! And I'm going to be-"

"Save it!" Yasuo cut in. "We've already heard your Hokage rant." He said in a somewhat harsh but still calm tone.

Naruto glared at his new teammate who just stood there waiting for something to happen, when Stoner suddenly yelled, "Can't you see you're tearing us apart?!" after a few seconds of strange looks from Naruto and a stare from Yasuo she burst out laughing, "Oh, you should have seen your faces! Hahahaha!"

_This is going to be an interesting couple of months _Naruto thought, still staring at Stoner.

* * *

**(1) ishi means stone (or so i'm told, if i'm wrong tell me and i'll change it) so people started calling her stoner, at least thats how it happened to my friend, it doesn't mean she's on drugs.**

**And that's the end of chapter four. Again I'm sorry for the late update but I keep having to do other less important things (like schoolwork) but I will try to update as soon as possible in the future. Reviews really help speed up this process but I don't really care any more, so review if you want or don't and crush my spirit.**

_**jiit**_


	5. fights and dreamers

**Thanks to those who thought my spirit didn't deserve to be crushed… all THREE OF YOU!!!! But seriously, thank you ****lavender eyed girl, ****black-lightning82,****and ****Bella-Rose01****, I very much appreciate the constructive criticism, and know I feel I owe an explanation to you all for some very good points that were brought up.**

**First, my OC Yasuo is not, NOT, super-powerful. He's not, I'm serious, I hate super OCs. Please don't stop reading because you think he's too powerful, or at least read this chapter first before you decide. That's all I will say about that for now.**

**Second, I am really sorry that I'm not posting the new chapters as quickly as I should but there are some things happening in my life right now that have me really pissed off and I'm trying to deal with those first.**

**Any way on with chapter… um… the next chapter, yeah that works.

* * *

**

After a few moments of awkward silence Stoner spoke up "hey, uh, aren't we supposed to be doing something?"

"Oh yeah, training, I almost forgot." Naruto said as he turned to Yasuo and grinned. "Maybe you could teach me to do what you did to Neji." He looked at the younger ninja hopefully.

Eyes still almost completely shut, Yasuo turned his head towards the blond, causing his sandy brown hair to fall messily over his face. "What? You mean push him down?" Yasuo looked at him with what Naruto guessed was confusion. "How did you ever manage to become a ninja without knowing how to push someone down?"

Stoner burst out into a fit of laughter at this. While Naruto looked like someone just stole his last bowl of ramen. "Oh yeah, tough guy!? Let's fight and see who should be a ninja!" Naruto backed up a step and got into a fighting stance.

"Whatever." Yasuo said in a bored voice as he moved to stand a short distance away from Naruto. He turned to the now very annoyed teenager in the orange and black** (Are you starting to see a pattern to Yasuo's fighting style yet? If not you're a little slow but I love you anyway. If you haven't figured it out just keep reading, this will be fun, muwahahahaha) **and put his hands in his pockets, obviously waiting for Naruto to start.

Stoner quickly started to walk away from Yasuo, loosing the care-free expression that had been plastered to her face since Naruto had met them. When she passed by Naruto she turned to her with a look of concern on her face, "If he opens his eyes run, just run and don't look back." She said to him in the most serious voice he had ever heard her use. Before he could ask why though, he heard Yasuo's voice, "Are you going to fight me or just stand there like some idiot?"

"Ok, tough guy, since you want to fight me so bad I wont hold back!" Naruto said angrily.

"That's what I was hoping you would say" Yasuo grinned and waited for Naruto to charge.

Naruto was seriously getting sick of this kid. _First, he calls me an idiot when we first meet, then he knocked out Neji with little more than a flick of the wrist and refused to teach me how, and to top it off, the jerk practically said that I didn't deserve to be a ninja._ Yes, to say Naruto was ticked off was putting it mildly.

Naruto took off, reaching speeds almost to fast for normal eyes. He reared his fist back intent on smashing that stupid smirk off the young ninja's face and connected… with nothing. All of a sudden Naruto was on his back, on the ground, staring up at his two very amused teammates. "What's so funny?!"

Stoner raised her hand and started to jump up and down, "oh, oh, oh, can I tell him?"

"I guess," Yasuo smirked again and looked at Naruto, "unless you want to keep fighting?"

"I never give up! Just watch, I'll beat you in no time." Naruto said getting back in his fighting stance.

"I knew you'd say that, but I thought I should give you the chance to stop." Yasuo took his hands out of his pockets and got in a strange fighting stance. It reminded Naruto of Neji when they fought at the chunin finals, it seemed he was almost in a crouched position with his left leg stretched out away from his body pointing towards Naruto, his right arm by his ear as if he was an archer, his left pointed forward with his hand pointed sideways. Needless to say Naruto had never seen a fighting style like this before.

"Where the hell did you find a stance like that?" Naruto said in confusion.

I made this style myself," Yasuo said, his voice sounding a little more serious. "And I'll show you what it can do."

* * *

Hinata let out a moan as she arched into her lover's embrace. His rough hands skillfully caressed her pale skin as he softly kissed her neck. He pulled her closer, holding her body tightly to his. He cupped her cheek in his palm and whispered into her ear, "Hinata are you okay?"

Hinata snapped awake. She came to the realization that she was in a hospital bed with Sakura standing over her with a look of concern on her face. "You're finally awake. Are you alright? You were making strange noises in your sleep, are you in pain?"

Hinata thought back to the dream she was having and decided it was better not to tell Sakura exactly why she was moaning. "No, I'm alright, but thank you." She said without a single stutter. She wished it was this easy to talk to Naruto-kun.

Sakura studied her carefully, but apparently found nothing wrong and relented. "Okay, but you better stay in here for a little longer just to be safe, we don't want you passing out again." She said with a smile and went to check on her other patients.

Hinata laid back in the bed, the dream was still fresh in her mind, though the details were beginning to become a little blurred. One thing she did remember though was running her hands through spiky yellow hair. At this thought her face turned a bright red. _If only it were real, _she mused before drifting back to sleep.

* * *

**Okay, just to be safe I'm changing the rating to 'M', if you don't think this is wise please tell me why.**

**I'm sorry for the short chapter and the late update but as I said before some real shit is happening in my life. I will try to update sooner next time, and thank you for your patience**

**By the way, I just found out that there is a "world tae-kwon-do federation" if you're the first to figure out why I think this is funny and tell me in a review I will mention you in the next chapter**


	6. stupid internet

**Hi, this is jiit, I was going to try and get the story updated this weekend, but my internet is down. I'm using my dad's computer to write this, but have no fear, I was told that my problem will be fixed very soon. As you can see i am trying very hard to get the chapters up sooner, I already have ch 6 almost done. I just wanted to tell you guys why i didn't update right away. **

**I will update as sone as I can.**

**see you,**

**jiit umazawa**


	7. starting over

peopl i'm back and i am starting over.

i am sorry to say that after my long absence from writing i no longer feel that this story is going right.

i would rather quit writing than have a storie deteriorate

i will scrap this story and start a new one some time soon

no definite timeline yet but i will work on it

sorry if i have dissapointed you, hopefully my next story will be ok

Jiit


End file.
